212th Attack Battalion
|notable members = |locations = |eras = |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = *2nd Airborne Company **Parjai Squad |equipment = Vehicles}} The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. Led by Commander CC-2224, it was part of the 7th Sky Corps and Third Systems Army. History The men of the 212th Attack Battalion served on many worlds from the Outer Rim to the Inner Rim. Battle of Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was enslaved by the Separatists. Ghost Company, a company within the 212th, was deployed to destroy the Separatists proton cannons, which were preventing Republic forces from landing. In the gunships, Obi-wan briefs them that they can only use droid poppers and blasters to avoid hurting Twi'lek citizens. After taking heavy fire, Ghsot Company lands. They are attacked by droids in bunkers, but the droids are destroyed by droid poppers. After moving on, Waxer and Boil, who were scouting, discover enslaved Twi'leks. They also find a young girl named Numa. They, along with the rest of Ghost Company, are attacked by starved gutkurrs, who's shells' are resistant to blaster fire. Waxer, Boil and Numa go into a passage in Numa's destroyed home and narrowly escape the starved creatures. Meanwhile, Obi-wan uses the force to lure the gutkurrs into a collasping bridge, and Waxer and Boil return with Numa. Numa leads the troops to the Twi'lek prisoners, where they are freed. Kenobi, along with rhe est of Ghost Company destroy the proton cannons. The Reoublic invasion forces land, and after a few more battles with the 91st Reconnaisance Corps, Ryloth is finally freed from Separatits rule. Second Battle of Geonosis When the Geonosians rebuilt their droid factories in 22 BBY, the Republic immediately responded by sending clone forces. The 212th was the first to arrive, and the Geonosians attacked with heavy cannons. Cody organized a defensive "square" with the gunships and AT-TEs. He sent scouts Waxer and Boil to look for Kenobi, whom's gunship had crashed. The two scouts brought him back, and the 212th was able to hold out against the Separatists forces until the 501st and Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone troops arrived. Umbara Around 21 BBY, the planet joined an organization known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists, and they left the Republic. The Republic knew it was an important world, so they deployed a task force including the 212th Attack Battalion. Tasked with taking the Umbaran capital, it was led by Cody and General Kenobi. It proved very difficult, and they requested assistance from the 501st Legion. A whole mix-up occurred, and clones starting shooting clones from the other units, thinking they were Umbarans in disguise. It got sorted out, and the 212th received assistance and took over the capital, and later the planet. Cato Neimoidia In 19.1 BBY on Cato Neimoidida, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Squad Seven of the 212th Attack Battalion breached a Trade Federation stronghold. They recovered data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was shipped to the Outer Rim planet known as Utapau to defeat the Separatist force led by Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies known as General Grievous. Utilizing paratroopers, regular troopers, LAAT/i gunships, All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, and BARC speeders, they suffered heavy casualties. While fighting, Order 66 was issued, and the clone troops turned on the Jedi, and Obi-Wan was hunted, but escaped. Later, the 212th was dissolved and the troopers were placed in different Imperial divisions. Units 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company was a company of clone paratroopers. They used jetpacks of special parachutes for high drops from gunships. They wore specialized armor, which included special shoulder plates, sashes, kamas and airborne helmets. Parjai Squad Parjai Squad was a squad of clone paratroopers inside of the 2nd Airborne Company. Their leader was a paratrooper named Barlex. Parjai means victory in Mando'a. Ghost Company Ghost Company was a company of clone troopers within the 212th Attack Battalion. They served on many fronts, including Umbara, Ryloth and Geonosis. Armor The 212th Attack Battalion was always designated by their orange markings, but they had different color schemes. The Phase I armor had the outline of the visor on the helmet orange, and also had stripes going down the arms. The Phase II armor was very different. Category:Unit Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone trooper battalion